The Sleeping Beauty
The Sleeping Beauty is an animation film in Fragile, that was developed by Antonio Santamaria, specifically for the movie and was corresponding to the original Sleeping Beauty film. The essence of introducing the story was to explain the conceivably inexplicable sequence in the culmination of the movie and the story itself groomed out to become a pivotal focal point of attention in the plot. Background The Sleeping Beauty' film reel is brought by Roy from a guy in Manchester to be projected for the eight remaining children at Mercy Falls, Roy also invites Amy Nicholls to join the projection, the movie is assumed to be last animation film played for the children at Mercy Falls. During Sleeping Beautys' projection, the rest came to know about Susan's death but the children are kept unaware of the event, particularly Maggie Reynolds, who developed a certain obsession with the kiss of love by Prince Phillip. According to Maggie, Princess Aurora was brought to life by the kiss because of the intensity of love stored in the kiss. This happens to be true, as Amy Nicholls post losing her pulse in the climax of the movie, is brought back to life by kiss given by the spirit of Maggie, after she passed away in the hospital. Plot Fragile Sequences As seen in a movie, certain sequences and clips were developed to correspond with the upcoming events involving bits and pieces of the original Sleeping Beauty plot. The scenes included Maleficent' trap for Princess Aurora followed by King Stefans' mourning by her bed eventually abandoning her in the tower, the last and final clip included Prince Phillip's kiss to Aurora, eventually, bringing her to life. Original Plot The following plot has been taken from IsabelPerez "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." The king Stefan and his Queen received their friends, king Hubert and Prince Phillip. They wanted to unite their kingdoms by the marriage of their children, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. The king and the queen also received three good fairies as guests: mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather. They were supposed to give one gift each one to the newborn princess. Flora gave her beauty, Fauna gave her the gift of song, and when Merryweather was going to do the same, an evil witch called Maleficent appeared. Since she was very angry because she had not received any invitation, she said: "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Everybody was very shocked, but the third fairy had not given her gift yet, so she tried to repair as much as possible the curse of Maleficent. The princess would sleep instead of dying, and the spell would be broken with the first true love's kiss to the princess. King Stefan, in order to prevent the curse to happen, said that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be burnt. And so it happened. Nevertheless the three good fairies thought that it would not stop Maleficent to accomplish her revenge, and so they planned to raise Aurora in the deep forest until the age of sixteen, when the curse finished, and then to take the princess to the castle again, with her parents. The king and the queen accepted this plan, but they were heart-broken. "Many sad and lonely years passed for king Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princess' sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." Meanwhile, in the forest, although Aurora grew up without knowing that she was the daughter of a king and a queen, she was very happy with the three peasants -the fairies- that had raised her. One day, the three good fairies were planning a party for the princess because her sixteenth birthday was approaching, while Aurora was picking some berries. And it was then when she met a young man and they fell in love with each other immediately. Aurora said that they would meet at her cottage in the evening and she came back home. When she arrived to the cottage, she told the good fairies about the young man she had just met, and they told her the story of her birth and the curse, as well as her future marriage with Prince Phillip, what made her cry because she had to get married to someone she did not love. That afternoon, Prince Phillip announced to his father that he had decided to get married to a peasant girl instead of Princess Aurora, -he did not know that they were the same person. In the evening, Aurora arrived to the castle for the party, and when she was alone in her new bedroom,... "... the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Aurora gets up in spell, and starts to walk towards the light Aurora slowly walks up a staircase The princess follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand. In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the middle finger. Maleficent turns beside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. ..." The three good fairies placed Aurora on a bed in the tower, and made all the kingdom to sleep until the spell be broken because they did not want the king and the queen to find out that their daughter was under the curse of Maleficent. They also wanted that when the princess waked up, she should be accompanied by all the people she knew and loved. By some words from the king Hubert before the slumber, the fairies found out that Prince Phillip was the young man Aurora met in the forest. They remembered that he was supposed to go to the cottage that evening, so they went to look for him. However, Maleficent had just arrived to the cottage in order to capture the man that could break the spell with the first true love's kiss. And what a surprise for her, that man was Prince Phillip. She took him to the forbidden mountains, and the good fairies followed them to rescue the prince. When Prince Phillip was tied and Maleficent went out of the tower, the fairies helped him to escape and to fight with the evil witch when she discovered that he was not in the tower. Phillip run to the castle of Aurora but the evil witch cast a spell that caused the growth of thick thorny bushes, so the prince had to stop before them. "Phillip stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. Finally, he is through." Suddenly, Maleficent transformed herself into a huge dragon and fought with the prince, who won the battle with the help of the three good fairies and a magic sword they gave to him. And then, when the evil witch was finally dead, ... "Phillip and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Aurora lies on her bed. Phillip slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on her lips. Aurora awakens, sees Phillip and begins to smile." Then, everyone in the kingdom awakened too, and Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs. They both kneed down before the throne and Aurora embraced her mother. Category:Movies